Violet's First Shuffle Challange HILSON!
by Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose
Summary: I've finally tried a challange. 10 songs, 10 drabbles one for each All revolving around a Hilson established relationship.R & R!You have been warned.Dont like,Dont read.Hilson Slash.Rated Teen cause House acts worse then one! I own nothing! DS rules!
1. Chapter 1

Shuffle Challenge.

Rules:

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, etc…

2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do this for ten songs.

My Theme: Hilson, Est. Relationship.

* * *

Alright. This is my first time doing one of these, so cut me some slack. Here we go.

* * *

"_Loosing Grip" by Avril Laveign _

**Wilson's POV (First Person)**

This was it. I was done. House had broke the last straw. I was better off without him, I kept telling myself as I pulled out of our interiorized driveway with my bags in the trunk. I couldn't believe I had actually thought that House cared about me.

"This sucks." I said out loud to myself as I pulled into the airport. I had done everything right. House was at fault. Not me. He did this to himself. He didn't care about me. He had let me fall, I shouldn't care, I shouldn't hurt. But I did. I needed him. Whether I liked it or not, I needed him. No.

I can do this. I don't need him. I can do this.

Yeah, just keep telling yourself that……

* * *

"_Keep Holding On" by Avril Laveign_

**Wilson's POV (First Person) **

I stared through the clear window as they tried to save him in surgery. I felt tears run down my cheeks and my breath caught when he flat lined. Without the slightest bit of hesitance or second thought. I burst into the room. Taking the paddles from Chase I charged and pressed them to House's chest. Nothing. Again. Nothing. Again. Nothing.

I Heard Chase yell at me to stop. But I couldn't. "You promised. You promised you would never leave. You cant leave me." I shouted. I charged again and Chase tried to yank the paddles away from me.

"Please don't leave me. Keep Holding On. Just for me. Keep Holding on." I whispered and charged again. A second past. And then…he came back.

* * *

"_That I Would Be Good" by Avril Laveign_

**Wilson POV (First Peron) - (Second Person) Wilson is talking to House.**

I had told myself that I didn't need you when I left. But I did. More than I ever knew. I tried to convince myself that I could be good without you. I shouldn't have risked your life. I shouldn't have blamed you for amber's death. I shouldn't have left at all. That was what was going through my head as I stared at you limp and unmoving body. My hand went to your cheek. Tears raced down my cheeks. No.

I would never be good without you. Never. That's why I did it. That why im now with you. That's why I took that gun to my head. That's why. Because no matter how much I try to deny it. I will never be anywhere near good without you. I need you. I love you. I'm sorry.

Now I am good. I'm only good with you, though. Know that.

* * *

"_Complicated" by Avril Laveign_

**House's POV (First Person)**

We were fighting again.

"You were doing it again. You were pretending to be the person you weren't. You were putting on that fake personality. The happy go luck Europhobic one. I hated it. I loved you for you and only you. Why did you do that? You were fake. I loved the corny, hopeless romantic, mischievous, stubborn, bastard that you are. I don't wont you to ever change… because…well I love you for you." I thought and then when I saw your face…

"Oh god! I said that out loud in front of you didn't I? God that was stupid!" I murmured more to myself then you. Tears ran down your face as you looked at me. You pulled my arm and pressed me against you. You pressed your lips against mine. I knew there was a reason I loved you…

* * *

"_Consider This" by Anna Nalick _

**House's POV (First Person)**

I'm waiting for you to realize it. For you to realize that I'm too much. That you cant change me. I am who I am. I sit here waiting for you to finally snap and push me out of your life. I will start another fight. And then you'll say its all right. I'm waiting for you to figure it out. That its not alright. This is a warning. To get out now and as fast as you can. But you don't. You sit there and scold me, and then you take me in your arms and say everything will be alright and kiss me senseless. Its then I know your not trying to change me. Its then I know you really do love me. It's then I know…

"I'm not going anywhere." you whisper as we lay in bed, your arms around me and my head resting on your chest. "I know." I reply. For the first time I really do know. Your not going anywhere….

* * *

"_Hands Clean" by Alanis Morissette_

**House's POV (First Person)**

I'm older. Your younger. I'm a misanthropic bastard of a diagnostician. You're a sweet kind caring wonder boy of an Oncologist. We both know this isn't going to work. The one night stand kind of relationship. Only casual sex, no strings attached.

I love having you to myself those nights. Just you and me. I can make you whimper and cry out with pleasure and…and…I love it…I love you.

Yeah that's right. I broke the no strings attached rule. This could get really messy. The only thing is…I don't seem to mind. I need you. I want you. More than anything…

But now… you don't want anything to do with me…

Now…

Five years later…

I have honored your request for silence.

But you've washed your hands clean of us…

* * *

"_Citadel" by Anna Nalick_

**(Can Be Read As Either's POV. House or Wilson talking) (First POV)**

I'm walking on clouds of white while I'm with you. While I'm yours and you're mine I don't have a care in the world. But, What if I fall? What if I bleed? What if I break?

Will you be there? Will you stay and keep me from jumping?

"Yes, I will." He whispers after you've asked him the most important question in the world. The one when you get down on one knee and have a ring. He takes the ring and slides it on his finger. Then he leans down and helps me up. His lips press against your hungrily. That is when you know. He's yours…

* * *

"_Ironic" by Alanis Morissette_

**(Either POV again) (First Person)**

Oh the Irony. The two men who have never contemplated their Sexuality are now in bed together. The two men who have been called everything but gay, are. The two men who have been called womanizers are now solely looking at each other. Oh the irony. God do I love irony.

But I don't care what they say. I don't care what they think. Your mine and I'm yours. The irony is colossal and we laugh at it. We smile and joke. We used to pretend we were joking when we said that we were perfect for each other, "Why not date you?" has turned into "Why not marry you?" of course you already asked that question. And we both already know the answer.

Irony is a great thing. Especially when it makes us see things that we should have seen all along.

* * *

"_Naked" by Avril Laveign_

**House's POV (First Person)**

Around you I can be myself. Around you, I can drop the act. Drop the smiles. I can cry. I can laugh and mostly, I can really smile. I can trust you more than anyone. I can quit with the witty retorts. I can stop being an ass.

Now I'm trying to remember why I was so afraid. Why I didn't drop the covers and let my true colors show. I guess I never had someone like you before.

You see right through me. Around you. I'm totally and completely naked, metaphorically and literally. ..

I can be myself…

* * *

"_Crystal Ball" by Pink_

**(House's POV) (First Person) AFTER SEASON 6 EPISODE 7. Est. Relationship.**

**Here I am again. On the floor, my body racked with pain. On of the breaking pain episodes. To go through all of this and to just end up right back on the floor.**

**I hear the door shut and you call my name. I cant respond. You wonder into here, and seeing me on the floor you bolt toward me. Wrapping both your arms around my trembling body. With you, here in you arms I'm safe. **

**I've been told a million times, and so have you, that when I die I'm going to hell. Well… here in your arms I'm not scared. If I'm going to hell, as long as I'm with you…**

**I'm not scared at all.**

* * *

**What did you think? I think I did pretty well. I loved writing this. The first one I sorta hated but the rest were lovely. I couldn't really do anything else with the first. Anyway. Review!**


	2. some upsetting new try and understand

_**Please read and try to understand why Arya8996, Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose, and PromiseMeTomorrow haven't been updating:**_

* Hi! How are you guys? No, this isn't Arya, this is her twin sister Violet (or otherwise known as Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose and Promise (otherwise known as PromiseMeTomorrow). The sole reason we're on Arya's account is that we have some very upsetting news. It's a very long story but we're gonna trim it down to size for you.

Arya has been very depressed lately and it has been getting worse. It recently has been discovered that she has been cutting herself. How do I know this? No, she didn't tell us or give us any reason to think she was even more depressed then Violet (Fate)'s been. Umm… this is a very touchy subject for the three of us: Arya, Promise, and myself… we'll just get to the point.

On Monday, March 1st, 2010 Aryannah Legacy, Violet's sister and Promise's best friend, attempted suicide. We found her in the very back room of our house. Somehow she had gotten a whole of Violet's painkillers (She's a victim of Chronic Pain) and downed the what Violet had left in the bottle. Seventeen pills. When we got to her she was barely breathing and had left us a note. Please understand why we won't tell you what she wrote, that is for our eyes only.

She was released from the hospital yesterday and is now in **Sagamore Children's Psychiatric Center.**

For this reason her stories will from here on be postponed. They're on Hiatus.

Hope's Promise is also on hold because we refuse to continue without Arya. I and Promise will still be on and will be updating shortly. Don't think of us as heartless for continuing our stories. The only reason we are doin so is for theses reasons.

1) Arya made us promise we would continue our stories.

2) It helps take our mind off reality. We want to lose ourselves in our own make believe worlds.

To make this clear the following stories from all three of us will be postponed, if yours is not listed then hopefully it will be updated shortly.

_**These stories are now on Hiatus:**_

Forever

Forever Heart

Always Have, Always Will

Game Of Desire

One Promise To Keep (This is Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose's story but Arya was helping and she doesn't feel right writing it without her.)

Quiet Heartbeats

I Wish You Knew

Accidental Miracles (Again written by both Violet and Arya)

Hope's Promise (All three versions.

_**These Stories WILL STILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY**_:

Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

Make a Wish

Never is Forever

Chasing Freedom

Dana and/or Tori, sorry we haven't kept in touch. A lot has happened. We miss you and hope you are safe.

We are terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone and I hope you understand. Good luck to all of you and may the stars watch over you and good fortune rule over you and all whom you may love.

-Violet (Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose) and Promise (PromiseMeTomorrow)


End file.
